You are just a daydream away
by alii rawrz
Summary: BRITTANA.ONE SHOT.SONGFIC: all time low  a daydream away. Santana estaba acostada en su cama mirando hacia el techo mientras pensaba en un millon de cosas, que solo se relacionaban con una sola persona, cuyo nombre sabemos, es Brittany S. Pierce.


Santana estaba acostada en su cama mirando hacia el techo mientras pensaba en un millon de cosas, que solo se relacionaban con una sola persona, cuyo nombre sabemos, es Brittany S. Pierce.

No la habia vuelto a ver desde el ultimo dia de clases, en el que se dijeron muchas cosas, Brittany le habia dicho que era la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, y Santana le dijo que ella era su mejor amiga... Y porque le habia dicho que era su mejor amiga? Despues de todo lo que habia hecho para que se diera cuenta de cuanto la amaba realmente?

En eso precisamente pensaba ella, hasta que le llego un mensaje de "su mejor amiga",era probablemente el numero cincuenta - y algo desde que salieron de vacaciones, hacia ya 3 semanas, Este decia:

**Hey San!**

**Necesito verte, hace mucho que no te veo :(**

**Vienes a mi casa? **

**Por favor ven... El Sr. Tubington y yo te estaremos esperando :D**

Como habia hecho con los otros cincuenta y tantos mensajes anteriores, este tampoco lo contesto. No queria verla, no queria perder la cabeza y besarla de repente, como estaba deseando hacer desde que le canto landslide en frente de todos, por que sabia que Brittany se sentiria culpable por que ella estaba con Artie... Artie Artie Artie, maldito Artie!

Se harto de estar acostada y se levanto con fastidio, despues tomo su guitarra que se encontraba debajo de su cama y se sento en la misma para comenzar a tocar una cancion, la cual habia estado practicando todas las vacaciones.

Despues de tocar un buen rato los mismos acordes se quedo pensativa, y se dio cuenta de que queria ver a Brittany y explicarle todo lo que sentia, y lo iba a hacer como Santana Lopez sabe mejor, cantado, y que mejor eleccion que la cancion que estaba tocando instantes atras.

Dejo la guitarra en su cama y se dirijio a su armario para ponerse ropa decente, pues todavia se encontraba en piyamas, aunque ya eran las 5 de la tarde.

Tomo un pequeño short de mezclilla, una playera escotada color blanca con letras en negro, y unas botas cortas color cafe, si iba a ver a su amada tenia que verse sexy, se vio al espejo y se acomodo su largo cabello negro para luego sonreir y salir apresuradamente de la habitacion. Bajo las escaleras, tomo las llaves del auto y le dijo "adios pa" al señor Lopez que se encontraba viendo television en la sala, que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de contestar pues Santana ya habia azotado practicamente la puerta al salir.

Se metio en el auto, lo encendio y se dirijio hacia casa de los Pierce, cuando llego apago el auto y se quedo un rato pensando en que iba a decir, como lo iba a decir y... se le habia olvidado su guitarra, luego recordo que Brittany guardaba una en su armario asi que se la pediria prestada. Abrio la puerta y bajo del auto, para ir hacia la casa y tocar el timbre.

- Hola Santana! - La recibio la mama de Brittany -Hace tiempo que no te vemos por aqui, pasa, Bittany esta en su cuarto.

-Gracias Sra Pierce, he estado algo ocupada es por eso que no habia venido- Decia Santana, mintiendo obviamente, mientras pasaba a la casa. -Bueno la veo al rato voy con Brittany.

Subio las escaleras, dando pasos lentos, alargando su sufirmiento pues no sabia que iba a hacer cuando se topara con esos ojos azules como el oceano, viendola fijamente. Toco la puerta quedamente, deseando que Brittany no se diera cuenta de ese sonido.

-Pase...- Pero si lo hizo.

Santana giro la manija y en cuanto Brittany la vio brinco del piso donde estaba sentada a sus brazos, apretandola fuertemente, ella correspondio el abrazo de la misma manera, disfrutando del aroma que emanaba de su piel, lo habia extrañado demasiado...

-Te extrañe mucho San... no vuelvas a desaparecerte asi.- Le decia Brittany ahogando sus palabras en el hombro de Santana, pero ella la escucho perfectamente.

-Yo tambien... perdon.- Le contesto con los ojos brillosos, recargando su barbilla en el hombro de ella, pues tenia ganas de llorar, nunca habia estado sin verla mas de 1 semana, y esta vez habian sido tres, triple tortura.

Se sentaron en el suelo a hablar de lo que habian hecho esos dias, Santana dijo haber estado muy ocupada ayudandole a sus papas con cosas de la casa, solo para no tener que decir que no habia hecho nada mas que pensar en ella, despues de dudarlo un rato finalmente se decidio a hacer lo que la habia llevado a ese lugar en un primer lugar.

-San, San! te estoy hablando, te sientes bien?- le preguntaba Brittany pues se habia dado cuenta de que la morena se habia quedado pensando.

-Si Britt, oye... me puedes prestar tu guitarra?-

-Claro...- Le dijo ella un poco confundida, se paro, y del armario saco una guitarra acustica de color rosa y se la paso a Santana.- Para que la quieres eh?

-Para tocar una cancion, para que mas?- Le contesto Santana como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, lo cual no era pues ella no tocaba la guitarra, solo aprendio esa cancion por la rubia.

Brittany solo sonrio y se sento en el piso frente a Santana cruzando sus piernas como hacia la morena.

-Bueno, aqui voy...- Decia Santana nerviosa comenzando a tocar los primeros acordes.

_I wish you could see your face right now (Desearia que pudieras ver tu rostro en este momento)  
>Cause you're grinning like a fool (Pues estas sonriendo como boba)<em>

Santana desvio su mirada de la guitarra hacia Brittany y se dio cuenta de que en efecto, Brittany tenia una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro lo cual hizo que ella tambien lo hiciera.

_And we're sitting on your kitchen floor (Y estamos sentadas en el piso de tu cocina)  
>On a Tuesday afternoon (En un martes por la tarde)<br>It doesn't matter when we get back (No importara cuando volvamos)  
>To doing what we do (Para hacer lo que hacemos)<br>Cause right now could last forever (Por que este momento puede durar por siempre)_

_Just as long as I'm with you (Siempre y cuando este contigo)  
><em>

_You're just a daydream away (Tu eres solo un sueño lejano)  
>I wouldn't know what to say if I had you (No sabria que decir si te tuviera)<br>And I'll keep you a daydream away (Y dejare que sigas siendo un sueño lejano)  
>Just watch from a safe place (Simplemente mirare desde un sitio seguro)<br>So I never have to lose (Para que asi nunca tenga que perder)_

Santana volvio a poner su mirada en la guitarra por que esa parte decia exactamente lo que sentia. Y Brittany simplemente borro la sonrisa de su rostro y se dedico a mirar el suelo en medio de ellas.

_We would go out on the weekend (Saldriamos los fines de semana)  
>To escape our busy lives (Para escapar de nuestras ocupadas vidas)<br>And we'd laugh at all the douche-bag guys ( Y nos reiriamos de todos los chicos idiotas)  
>Chasing down their desperate wives (Que persiguen a sus desesperadas esposas)<br>I would drink a little too much (Beberia de mas)  
>You would offer me a ride (Y tu me ofrecerias llevarme)<br>And I would offer you a t-shirt (Y yo te ofreceria una playera)  
>And you'd stay another night (Y tu te quedarias una noche mas)<br>_

Las 2 sonrieron en ese momento pues recordaron viejos tiempos cuando no tenian que preocuparse por aclarar lo que sentian, pues solo lo sentian.

_You're just a daydream away (Tu eres solo sueño lejano)_  
><em>I wouldn't know what to say if I had you (No sabria que decir si te tuviera)<em>  
><em>And I'll keep you a daydream away (Y dejare que sigas siendo un sueño lejano)<em>  
><em>Just watch from a safe place (Simplemente mirare desde un sitio seguro)<em>  
><em>So I never have to lose (Para que asi nunca tenga que perder)<em>

_We never stood a chance out there (Nosotras no tenemos oportunidad alla afuera)_  
><em>Shooting love in real-time (Disparandole al amor en tiempo real)<em>  
><em>So we'll take it over ice tonight (Asi que se lo dejaremos al hielo esta noche)<em>  
><em>With a little salt (con un poco de sal)<em>  
><em>And a little lime (y un poco de lima)<em>

_You're just a daydream away (Tu eres solo un sueño lejano)_  
><em>I wouldn't know what to say if I had you (No sabria que decir si te tuviera)<em>  
><em>And I'll keep you a daydream away (Y dejare que sigas siendo un sueño lejano)<em>  
><em>Just watch from a safe place (Simplemente mirare desde un sitio seguro)<em>  
><em>So I never have to lose (Para que asi nunca tenga que perder)<em>

_You're just a daydream away (Tu eres solo un sueño lejano)  
>I wouldn't know what to say if I had you (No sabria que decir si te tuviera)<em>

Santana termino de cantar e hizo la guitarra a un lado, viendo al piso todavia y como la rubia seguia en su misma posicion sin moverse, decidio hablar.

-Yo... te amo, pero ya se!, estas con Artie y yo no quiero hacerte mas daño Britt, yo quiero que seas feliz y si eso quiere decir que me tenga que hacer a un lado lo voy a hacer, eres lo mejor que tengo y no quiero echarlo a perder, asi que me dejare de interponer entre ustedes dos...

Brittany aun miraba al piso con lagrimas en sus ojos, no sabia que decir, no despues de que Santana decidiera que ella nunca iba a poder pertenecerle.

-Dime algo… Por favor.- Le imploraba Santana buscando esos ojos azules.

-Te amo.- Le dijo la rubia plantandole un beso en los labios haciendo presion esperando que Santana lo correpondiera lo cual hizo unos segundos despues ya que realmente ese beso era lo ultimo que esperaba.

Correspondio lento, tomando el labio inferior de Brittany sobre los suyos, asi estuvieron un rato, sin prisas, hasta que Brittany se separo mientras sonreia, Santana solo cerro los ojos ante el contacto de los labios de la rubia alejandose. No se movio ni abrio los ojos, tenia miedo de que si lo hacia iba a despertar de ese sueño.

-Quiero estar contigo San, que dices?- Decia Brittany mientras se la comian los nervios.

-….-_ "You're just a daydream away, I wouldn't know what to say if I had you"_

* * *

><p>Bueno puesss... es la primera vez que publico asi que espero que les haya gustado aunque no me convencio mucho el final ... Pero bueno!<p>

Comenten porfavor! Si quieren escuchar la cancion aqui esta:

/watch?v=wNAxfwGcf8o

Esta muy bonita :)


End file.
